


Ereri Month of Love 2k18

by inymphaea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Month of Love, NSFW, R18, ereri, lots of cursing bc Levi lmao, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inymphaea/pseuds/inymphaea
Summary: Follows the prompts given by @ererievents on tumblr for the Month of Love event! Enjoy!





	Ereri Month of Love 2k18

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Flirting"
> 
> Stripper! AU -- I actually love this, omg. 
> 
> some shameless ereri fluff to start it off bc oh yeeEAA ;)

Levi entered the loud bar, struggling to listen to Hanji next to him. Today had been rather successful at work, so the pair had decided to go out for a night on the town -well, Hanji technically  _forced_ him to come with her. It was already late when they left the office, probably only an hour or two before midnight struck. The club's air was potent with the smell of alcohol and sweat, plenty of drunk bodies dancing on the glowing dance floor. 

Levi scrunched his nose at the sight, giving Hanji a regrettable look. "Why the  _fuck_ did I come here?" 

His partner was already ordering shots for them, curiously scanning the club's interior. She gave him half of her attention, absentmindedly muttering something to him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." She raised her hands in appreciation, winking at the bartender who had just filled up four shot-glasses. Hanji handed Levi a glass of god-knows-what, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows. "I know you can handle it, Shorty!" she said quickly, gulping two shots in a row. 

Someone must've seen her do it, because several loud hoots erupted from the tables around them. 

And some  _stranger_ decided to scream at Levi, too. "Do it, you fuckin' pussy!"

Levi wasn't someone to give into peer pressure, but he literally said  _"fuck it"_ before doing the same as Hanji. His throat burned as the intoxicating liquid slowly coursed through his veins, allowing him to loosen up a bit. He sighed, taking a seat at one of the bar stools as Hanji lost her  _shit_. She was certainly here to have a good time, evident when she left for the dance floor. 

Now left alone, Levi couldn't decide what to do.

Abandon his drunk friend, and drag her out in a few hours.

Maybe, he could leave now and hope she has enough sense left in her to call an Uber later.

Or -the option that seemed the most  _stupid_ \- Levi could actually try to have fun, tonight.

As he debated the three options, the speakers in the club stopped playing music, announcing something for the club's entire population to hear. At first, he thought nothing of it. Probably, it would just be some stupid way to hype up the crowd, or something. However, the words that came out of the massive speakers caught even  _Levi's_ full attention. 

"The strip show is beginning in less than  _five_ minutes!" the voice boomed, "Get to it!"

A wave of cheers arose from the crowd of people, quite a few rushing to the edge of the club -where the strippers were. 

Levi didn't know exactly  _why_ he stood up. Hell, he  _still_ doesn't know why he stood up. Out of interest? Not likely. Out of boredom? Probably. Whatever the reason, Levi was  _not_ expecting to enjoy it as much as he did. Call him what you want -a pervert, a kinky bastard; whatever the fuck you like. Levi decided that he'd at least  _try_ to have a good time, and this seemed like the best bet to do just that. 

Arriving at the poorly-secluded section of the club, the stage was still curtained, but the lights were already dimmed. He took a seat somewhere near the front, gawking at the men and woman who already had  _hundreds_ of dollars in their hands, waiting for a certain  _someone_ to spark their interest. To bring a hooker home, was  _not_ Levi's intention, not in the slightest. He just came for the pretty sights and erotic dances that came with it; simple as that.

What he got instead, though, was much,  _much_ better than anything he could have ever wished for. 

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_1o1qD_hjpc) began to play, the stage curtains slowly but surely sliding open. The red satin curtain revealed more than a few attractive males and females, all sporting dangerously eye-catching clothing. The seductive beat of the song flowed perfectly with the dancers, the men and women gracefully dancing together with rhythmic movements and brow-raising movements. The crowd was more than happy to shameless throw money at them, around a dozen people gathering at the bottom of the stage, hoping to catch the dancers' attention.  

Much to Levi's surprise, the show wasn't as straightforward as he had originally thought. 

Turns out that the entire point of this was to put their star-dancer at the center of the show.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a man dressed in a tight, barely-there muscle tee, paired with sinfully short, boxer-like bottoms strutted onto the stage. The clothes outlined his perfect body; the notion explicitly clear that he wanted all eyes on him and him  _alone_.

Levi would be lying straight through his teeth if he said that it wasn't working. 

The clean white of his clothing reflected the colorful lights that littered the stage, his fluid maneuvers sending the crowd into an absolute fucking  _frenzy_. The show-stopper was tall; his sun-kissed skin glimmering with sweat -Levi could see from where he was sitting. His hair was a light brown, unruly curls resting atop his head. His face was nicely structured; a sharp jaw and symmetrical features on his pretty,  _pretty_ face.

The thing that Levi couldn't get eyes off of, though, were the stripper's fucking  _eyes_. They were green, blue,  _and_ gold, the color so brilliant it would be  _unfair_ if they were natural. The raven could feel himself getting antsy in his seat, impatiently shifting around. His scrutinizing glare stayed locked on the bright-eyed dancer. 

"Holy shit," Levi heard himself say, the words coming out almost like a  _pant_. "Goddamn."

As if on cue, the speaker stopped playing music once again. 

"For a few lucky guests, the show is  _just_ beginning."

Levi was confused, if anything. He didn't understand what the broadcaster had meant -the show was fucking  _amazing_ , as far as he was concerned. Money was in the air, the crowd was happy -what possibly could be better than that?

Oh, if only  _then_ Levi knew how much better if could truly get. 

The strippers gradually made their way into the audience, choosing  _one_ person. Bit by bit, people roared and shouted for them to come over, holding up dozens upon  _dozens_ of dollar bills. Levi himself was rather wary of the concept, but he stayed calm and in his seat. With his arms crossed, he waited patiently for the show to end, so he could find Hanji and see if she was drunk enough to take home.

Little did he know, Bright-Eyes had been  _fiending_ for him the moment he stepped onto stage.

Eren wasn't supposed to step off stage. In fact, it was normally off-limits for him to get involved with customers at all. His job was to advertise the  _other_ strippers, not himself. Eren simply worked as the eye candy. However, someone in the crowd had caught his eyes.

The male had a clean under-cut, silky black tresses slicked back with both sweat and hair gel. His porcelain skin was glowing in the harsh lighting, shadowing his gorgeously angled jawline. His lips were almost always parted, steadily breathing. Eren was slightly distracted during his whole routine, struggling to keep his gaze  _away_ from the breathtaking man. He knew that the man's cold eyes were examining him thoroughly, raking through his features with the utmost regard. 

For the first time ever, Eren sauntered off stage, several gasps coming from the crowd. 

The raven didn't seem to care much, the likeliness that someone as sought-after as Eren would want someone like  _him_. 

A tired man with even more tired-looking eyes, barely in his thirties and working some desk job twelves hours a day, five days a week. 

There's always a  _chance_ , though, no matter how small. 

Levi looked up boredly, slightly dazed with the commotion. "What the fu-"

His breathe was stolen from his lungs, slate eyes piercing into the tri-colored irises that belonged to the one and only. Levi couldn't believe it; the dancer was more attractive up close. 

Eren savored the stranger's reaction, heart slamming against his ribs as he continued to gaze into the endless pools of grey. 

"What's the game, Bright-Eyes?" Levi started smoothly, crossing his arms, as if he was  _uninterested_. Even though that was the complete _opposite_ of how he was feeling. 

The brunet was caught off guard with the male's apathy. "Depends," Eren said in return, "What's  _your_ game?"

Levi raised a brow at that. He was quiet for a fleeting moment, choosing his words carefully. "To have a good time," he said simply, content with his answer. 

"How good of a time?" Eren said, voice laced with allusiveness. 

He let out a half-chuckle. Levi raked his hands through his darkly-hued locks, getting up from his seat. "I can show you, if you want."

Eren -for some reason- was feeling  _extra_ adventurous that night. Normally, he'd stray from customers. It's not that he wasn't allowed, it just wasn't his ideal way to kick it off with someone. Eren  _was_ a stripper, but not a hooker like quite a few of his co-workers. This, however, was lust working it's magic. This man was too  _hot_ not to do anything with, and he seemed to be quite at ease with the situation. 

Leading the stranger to his dressing room, Eren looked over his shoulder, catching the short man taking a good look at him. Levi's eyes were hungry, if Eren could find a word to describe them. The feeling of sudden vulnerability made Eren's skill crawl, cheeks rosy with embarrassment. 

He hadn't thought this through.

What if this guy had a fucking infection, or something?

What if he was a psychotic killer that would destroy Eren when he got the chance?

What if he was-

"You look scared shit-less, Bright-Eyes," Levi stated, blinking at him. "I'll go if you want."

Eren was at a loss for words.  _Did he just -this guy- he literally read me so well._ "No, it's not that -I was, uh, thinking..?" His words were unsure and half-assed. Eren knew he fucked up. 

"Name's Levi," he replied curtly, eyes flickering over Eren's figure. He entered the room after the dancer, the door shutting with a  _click_.

Meeting Levi's relaxed stare, Eren gulped. "Eren."

Levi hummed at the mention of his name. "Why me?" he asked, genuinely interested in the topic.

His head perked up, sitting on the couch. Eren hadn't done something like this before, let alone successfully seduce someone  _off_ stage. "I-I don't know," Eren answered truthfully. He threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "I felt like it."

"Felt what?"

Eren's face bloomed into a crimson rose. If he  _did_ tell how he felt, Levi would probably label him as a horny fuck. "Uh, um, I guess.. because..." he trailed off, completely clueless of what to say. 

"Well, I'm here because you're hot," Levi said bluntly, voice firm and unwavering. 

Eren froze in his seat, timidly meeting Levi's serious eyes. "Wait, what?"

Levi took a seat next to Eren, making his presence known. "I suppose its the same for you, isn't it?"

He was speechless. The only thing he could say was, "Yes."

The corner Levi's mouth curved upwards, showcasing a half-smile. "You're red as fuck, Eren," Levi pointed out, turning to fully face the brunet. 

"Yeah, I k-know," he said, pursing his lips together.  _Why the fuck am I so awkward? I hate myself._

"I wonder," Levi wondered aloud, "just how far that blush goes." 

Knowing  _exactly_ what he meant, Eren choked on his words. "Did you- did you just imply that-?" For a person that dances for the sole purpose of arousing others, he's a terrible flirt. Eren's vivid eyes reluctantly locked with Levi's, the latter smirking heavily. 

"I've been doing so for a while now, but thanks for noticing, idiot."

Eren laughed. It was true, honest-to-god, laughter.

 

 

 

 


End file.
